percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Darkness: Chapter 5
V''' '''Diana Vasquez I looked at the hostage takers, and this is becoming all too familiar. At first, I didn't know who they were, but then I realized that they were one of the most vicious killers on earth. They claim that the name of their gang is "Black Knights". This reminds me of the first conflict that I've been into before I joined the Center of Light. It was one of the bloodiest group ever. I glared at them, and suddenly one of the lights went on on the far side of the mall, showing 2 members of the Black Knight's face. It has been all too familiar. One of them is Barnett Abrams, and he looks like in the form of a shadow. I can't forget how he looks like ever since he slaughtered the hunters before I arrived to help them. The other one is Kiara Navario, the girl that I saw in a glimpse when raiding the Mafia in the wheeler truck a few weeks earlier. I remembered that she is the one that is driving. I was expecting more, but apparently there's only 2 of them. I had no idea what happened to the old shopper that just collapsed to the ground but I know it could have been worse. Just then, Barnett shadow-travelled and appeared in front of us. He studied us contentedly. "Well well.... if it isn't the Center of Light members who foiled our plans... And...." He looked around and caught a glimpse of me. I could have been sure that he is showing fear in his expression, but he managed to supress it and keep walking around us. "Hmm.... where is your leader Josh McLean? I wonder if he's actually here..." "Not here." I said. " He-" In no time, Barnett shadow-travelled to somewhere and I got the feeling he might be shadow-travelling behind me. It's not the first time this happened. It turned out to be quite true. I looked over my shoulder to see Barnett baring his fangs at me and I was quick enough to flinch out of his bite range, and again, this is not my first time dealing with vampires or demons that mainly suck their blood. I elbowed him so fast he is unable to react and he growled in pain and shadow-travelled back to in front of us. Barnett shook his head, and I can tell it's from daze. "Wow, I should have remembered. The Huntress that Erebus was talking about. I believe we've met?" "Of course!" I glared at him. "You slaughtered some of the hunters before I arrived to wound you." "Right..." Barnett looked at the sky for a while, still baring his fangs, and just then a stygian iron sword appeared in his hand. I've seen what that blade can do, and it could kill you within minutes. Unless, of course, you've evolved to withstand it (Withstand it, not immune to it). I'm not sure how many exposures it would take me to be able to be immune to stygian cuts but my tolerance is getting higher and higher. "ATTACK!!!" Barnett said, and Kiara and two other guys emerged from the shadows. Barnett charged at me with his two handed sword, and me and Barnett are engaged in a vicious combat. He was fast, but I was faster. I ducked as the blade was swung overhead and I thrust my hunting knives to his abdomen. But he managed to deflect it with his sword and returned strike. I managed to slice his shoulder blades, and he winced in pain, but managed to fight with one hand, and I got to admit he is a great fighter. Someone who can take me on and survive for even 1 minute is considered a really powerful contender, but it didn't last long as he managed to slice my thigh, and I screamed in pain. The pain was horrible, and I clutched my thigh in pain. My vision went blurry, and I could see him gloating. "Looks like this huntress is like the rest, weak and pathetic." Barnett said, before walking towards me. Just then, my vision cleared, and it took a good 30 seconds, since the pain from the stygian iron cut was diminished, which only left the cut in my thigh. I've got to thank Artemis and Hecate someday. I managed to stand up without a problem, and took on Barnett again. "Ready for another round, Barnett?" I asked. Barnett looked at me with his eyes wide. "What.... how...." "Looks like someone hasn't done his homework..." I said in a singsong voice, and engaged him in battle again. At this time, apparently the shoppers inside the mall were at the exit, trying to get out of this battle. I moved even faster than before, but after a couple of minutes of fighting again I looked around, and saw more members of the Black Knights gathering. "Reinforcements..... How nice." I taunted him. "You couldn't take me on by yourself?" I looked above, and glasses were broken, and apparently the Black Knights have their reinforcements here, and the people are rappeling their way down. The thing is I have no idea where he got this reinforcements from. "You're surrounded, Center of Light." Barnett smirked. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Power of Darkness Category:Fan Fiction